Chase With Coke!
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: 'Third in the CocaCola meets the Doctor' series! It all started with an insult... intense snoggishing, so I hope you like!10Rose


_**Coke #3**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Third in the **Coca-Cola meets The Doctor** (or is it the other way round?) series; remember, these can be read out of order, same as this series title.

**_Disclaimer:_** Own nothing do I.

**_Warning:_** May be some intense snoggishing! Wait a minute… have I written anything that doesn't involve intense snoggishing? Oh, you mean I have? Well, I'm quite past that stage now; that's right… I have learned to… never mind. I can tell you NOW that it's not going to M or past it, M fans. Sorry, guys, who are disappointed XD!

**_Note:_** W00t! Some of you might think me horrid, but that's okay. I inserted one or two **Runaway Bride** quotes; see if you can find them! **Bananas** and raisin oatmeal cookies (I ran out of chocolate chip) if you get it right! Oh, and the first person gets an icing-covered cinnamon bun! I think I have two left.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Chase… with Coke?_**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor was being chased. Scratch that. The Doctor was being chased by Rose Tyler through the TARDIS. Screw that too. The Doctor was being chased by Rose Tyler, through the TARDIS, and was armed with two 2-litre bottles of Coca-Cola. Better. And what was a guy – over 900 years old and the last remaining Time Lord - to do? The answer, according to all good theologians… was to run. That's right. Run. So what did a guy – over 900 years old and the last remaining Time Lord – do? He ran. He ran for all he was worth. Of course, like all good and usual Time Lords, this meant that he had tons of time to shout back disconcerting and snide remarks over his shoulder while he was at it.

"Oh, come on, Rose, you can do better than that!"

He was met by silence as Rose chased him through corridors.

"Well, actually, now that I think about it… at the amount of chips you eat I'm not surprised you can't."

That got a response. "OI!"

"The truth hurts," he replied almost immediately and shrugged.

Rose ducked into a room and the Doctor slowed to a stop. Where had she gone? He peeked his head into the room where she had disappeared into, and found no one. "Rose? Rose? Aw, come on. I'll say I'm sorry - " he didn't have time to finish his complain, for the contents of a 2-litre bottle of Coke was emptied out over his head. Sputtering, he spun around to where Rose was stifling a giggle, slowly backing away.

"You were asking for it," she told him, giggling at the look he sent her. He was practically seething.

"Now Rose – " The entire contents of the other 2-litre bottle of Coke was emptied onto his head, and Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out two more.

The Doctor blinked. "How did they fit in there?"

Rose smirked. "Pockets. Bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor gave the tinniest laugh and grinned back. "A woman after my own heart," he declared, scooping her up suddenly in his arms and catching her by surprise. It was no deal for him; despite all of his teasing, she was as light as a feather.

"Wotcha!" Rose exclaimed, smiling into his face. "You can let me down now."

"Not 'till you empty your pockets," he replied solemnly, grinning.

"Neva' gonna 'appen," she told him immediately, patting his chest.

The Doctor's grin widened. "Then I'm neva' gonna let you down."

"Fine with me," she said brightly with a grin on her face, and the Doctor paused, blinking.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'fine with me'; what are you, deaf?" she teased.

"No, just dumb – " he responded and quick as a wink Rose sneakily emptied the contents of her third Coke bottle onto his head.

"That's cheating," The Doctor complained, suddenly grinning as he shook his head all over Rose, who shrieked, laughing.

"Let me go, let me go!"

"You said it was fine with you if I didn't," he countered, his massive handsome grin lighting his whole face.

Rose eyed him suspiciously as she wrapped her free arm around his neck, the other still holding the other bottle of Coke. "Are you up to something?" she asked softly, and shrieked a little when he twirled her around precariously, though she was still in his arms.

"Me? Up to something?" he hooted, leaning forward to gently rub his nose against hers. "You're kidding me, right? Why would I be up to something?" But he was grinning manically all the same.

"I don't trust you – " Rose's caution turned into a whoop as the Doctor dipped her sideways. "Don't… don't do that," she replied gasping as she clung to him, her head coming to rest against his shoulder, her hair whirling as one giant, shining mass.

The Doctor looked down at her suddenly, his eyes immediately coming to her face as he gently shifted his weight back to a standing position. "You okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"No," she whimpered against his chest, and the Doctor brushed back a stand of her hair, gently pressing his lips to her head. He hadn't done it before… not since he had kissed her forehead in his ninth self at the game station, where he had lied to her… she had been so happy and pleased when he had told her she was fantastic… all his feelings came rushing to the surface, no matter how hard he tried to shove them back down. His hearts fought their way up to his throat and he wondered if it was possible to die from heart strangle.

Rose snuggled closer to his neck and sighed, contented. She slyly glanced up at the Doctor to make sure he was preoccupied with whatever it was he was… thinking about before slowly slipping her hand behind his back, up towards his shirt collar that was sticking out just perfectly and… the Doctor let out a yell as he danced back a pace, almost dropping Rose.

"WHAT was THAT, Rose Tyler?!" he yelped at her, furious.

"That would be a 2-litre bottle of Coca-Cola going down your shirt…" Rose sniggered and then laughed at the expression on the Doctor's face. He was completely exasperated.

"Oh, Rose Tyler," he muttered, sighing as he bent his head back over hers gently. "Ooh, the things I could do if I didn't love you so much!"

Rose blinked and looked startled, raising her head almost immediately.

"Doctor?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe her ears.

"Hmm?" he asked back softly, brushing back some more of her wayward hair from her eyes.

"Did you just say you… did you just tell me that you love me?" she asked, faltering slightly as her eyes began to fill.

"Did I?" he asked back, just as startled as she was.

"Yeah, you did… if you didn't mean it, I guess – " Rose's voice was flat with disappointment.

"Oh, I did," the Doctor informed her softly, smiling.

"You… did?" Rose breathed back as his face drew nearer.

The Doctor grinned as he finally kissed her, answering all of her questions and wiping away all of her doubts.

"Mmm…" Rose murmured round him, melting at his sweet touch. His lips were warm; the kiss intriguing with a deep sense of mystery and sweetness, pulling her in closer to explore. "Can…" she gave up trying to talk as the Doctor gently pulled her closer to him and she dropped the forgotten and now abandoned empty Coke bottle on the grated floor as both arms slipped tighter along his neck and up into his hair, the kiss deepening. The Doctor gave a slight moan when she began to tussle his brown, slick locks, moving her fingers gently through them, caressing his scalp, and she smiled against his lips when he pressed her tighter to him. Finally when they broke away, Rose leaned contentedly against his chest leaving one side of her neck exposed.

The Doctor couldn't resist himself; he gently began to kiss her neck, his breath misting against her skin, soft warm and soothing, making her squirm slightly.

"I… I love you," he whispered next against her slender neck.

"I love you too," Rose murmured back before kissing his chin.

The Doctor leaned back for a few minutes and absolutely beamed at Rose. "Good good," he told her.

"Yeah," she grinned back before moving to kiss him firmly and passionately again.

"Rose… that Coke… was it to get my attention?" the Doctor murmured after they had broken their snog.

"No. I actually thought you deserved it. You can be a real cow sometimes, you know?"

The Doctor shot her a look and Rose giggled.

"But you still love me, don't you?" he asked teasingly, squeezing her tightly.

"Yes, I still love you, my dear Doctor," Rose told him laughing as she stroked his cheek.

"And I you, my lovely angel," the Doctor replied, moving to nuzzle her neck, making Rose laugh.

"Hey Rose…" His grin grew sly.

"Yeah Doctor?" Rose asked back cautiously.

"Do you have any more Coke in your pockets?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A/N:_** You notice I like to randomly highlight words in bold, yeah? Particularly **Bananas** and any episode titles, or even my own story.

By the way, you are getting this tomorrow, coz someone was a brat and locked me out of any Internet access computers at 10:30 p.m.. Someone's gonna pay.

Right, I'm off to watch **Doctor Who: The Complete First Series** – and I have exciting news! My bro's gonna try and get **Doctor Who: The Complete Second Series **for me!! Well… that is if he can get it cheaper than 100 bucks.

Cheers!


End file.
